


November 2nd

by conie992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Buzzfeed Unsolved Drinking Game, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Dean's a sweetie, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Sam's a sweetie, You yes you, platonic or romantic, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: The reader happens to be born on November 2nd, so they keep quite about their birthday around the Winchesters. That is until the Unsolved drinking game comes along.





	November 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Anna you have a series you haven't worked on in months...   
> eh what ever   
> enjoy the story (notes at end too!)

If anyone had told you that one day you would have hunted with the infamous Winchester Bros© you would have scoffed and told them something akin to “fuck off”. 

You were an average hunter, nothing to fawn over, but you were raised in this life. Your father had gotten stuck with you after your mother overdosed on prescription meds. Your life was an entanglement of a pissed off father, long ass car rides, and so, so many stains. One thing nobody told you, hunting was gross. Plenty of blood, guts, gore, odd slimes and any secretion you could think from any orifice. Hair cuts were to time consuming and nether you nor your father could handle a pair of shears; so, you learned how to make those motel shampoo’s last. Long hair, stained clothes, and a sailor’s lexicon, you in a nutshell. The typical hunter’s daughter life, including all the ‘socializing’ you did with your father. You never knew how much you’d appreciate silence till you had to sit through hours upon hours of drunken stories from a bunch of balding hunters. But with these stories you had caught wind of the fabulous sons of John Winchester, those stories were your favorite. When the old fart Paul claimed last week, he slayed a den of vamps in minuets it was eye-roll worthy. But when feats even greater than that were associated with the Winchesters, it was 100% believable.   
So, if back then someone had told you that you would fight along-side them you would have stretched your off-color vocabulary.

Than you saved their infamous asses from a wraith, and you became a new contact for them. Soon after they had called you for help on an odd case involving fairies. You had almost not answered, forgetting that you had given them your number. After that hunt you helped them on a regular basis, then enough to warrant you staying in their bunker full time. 

Which is where you were now. The past few weeks had been excruciatingly slow, not a case for a month next Friday. You were fine with that, less shampoo you had to waste and more time for you to catch up on Netflix and you latest book series obsession. Sam and Dean though, they were itching. Biting at the bit for any word of a case. Hunting was truly in their blood. 

Both brothers had gone through their normal coping mechanisms. Dean had hit up every bar in Lebanon, twice, and Sam had checked the organizing system in the bunker enough times he had to have it memorized by now. The lack of cases was one factor but another was the time. It was late October, and soon a very painful anniversary would be coming up for the boys. A painful memorial for them and a supposed joyful one for you. Your birthday was November 2nd. You had never mentioned it to the boys, one because they never asked and two because you were too timid to mention it. Your father had never pushed your birthday and even imagining Sam and Dean masking their pain because you were another year older, put guilt on your shoulders. So, you stayed silent, truly it hurt no one. 

Oct. 31st 

“Y/N! You in there!” Deans voice echoed behind your door.   
“yeah come on in!” you replied.  
Dean entered your room and took note of your relaxed posture encased--until disturbed—in your novel.   
“Okay nerd,” he commented “you up for a little fun tonight?” Dean smirked,  
“What do you mean, like going out?” you questioned  
“No, Sam’s being a homebody tonight, but I figured we could do a quick search and play some drinking games. You know take a shot every time Back to the Future got something wrong about 2015”   
“Well” you started “It is Halloween, we could do some horror drinking games”  
“Not a chance” Dean quipped “ I can’t tolerate those stupid things, even when shitfaced.”  
“Hmm” you mused, you really wanted to do something Halloween themed, but that put a damper on your options.   
“What about actual grown ass men jumping at creaks in the floorboards thinking it’s a ghost?”  
Dean pulled a face “Are you suggesting we watch the fucking Ghostfacers? Would they even have a drinking game?”   
“No” You giggled at the thought “Have you ever heard of Unsolved?” Dean quickly shook his head no.  
“Imagine Ghostfacers but more tolerable and with a budget”   
Dean seemed to ponder this for a moment before smiling  
“You’ve got me curious kid; will we get plastered?”  
“oh defiantly.” You confirmed enthusiastically  
‘Well what the hell! Let’s laugh our asses off at a bunch of amateurs.”

You informed Sam of your plan and you cleared off a wall in one of the bunkers spare rooms. Then proceeded to set up a projected that connected to your laptop. You queued up the Unsolved: Supernatural series while the boys acquired the amount of booze you could physically drink. You all grabbed chairs and blankets and set down to take a drink for each (wheeze). 

November 2nd  
You had gotten up like each day before, nothing different. Yesterday you had woken up with a massive hangover but from little you could remember the boys had an epic time. You made your way to the kitchen knowing that both the boys would be up and active by now. You expected Dean to be there like normal making breakfast and singing classic rock at the top of his lungs. But what greeted you was Sam, his hair pulled up… your heart just about stopped. His hair was in a bun on top of his head and he was deep in concentration. You wished you had grabbed your phone from the nightstand to take picture. Either for fun or blackmail you weren’t sure.

It was then that the familiar smells of your favorite breakfast food smacked your senses upside the face and you walked fully into the kitchen.   
“Sam what’s up, were’s Dean”   
Sam looked up from his cooking and turned to you “Oh he just went out”   
“Dean, out, this early?” you were almost certain that you were dreaming now.   
“yeah” he said putting his hand behind his neck, “You said your favorite syrup was strawberry right?”  
“yeah” you answered looking him up and down waiting for him to explain. He never did so you questioned him   
“Sam what’s going on? Why all this, I don’t know …”  
Sam finished what he was making and ushered you to sit, the table already set with three plates. 

“You may have let it slip the other day that today was your birthday.”  
‘What” you starred to freak, “You guys don’t have to do anything for me, please I’m honestly okay”   
“you better stop right there” Dean’s voice boomed followed by the slamming of the bunker door.   
“Y/N, you are worth ten times more than what you think you deserve and we want to show that to you. Doesn’t every one want to feel special? Especially on their birthday?” Sam chirped in.   
“Guys my dad never really celebrated it and I…”  
“Y/N he was an asshole”   
You began to die down your arguments slowly failing  
“but’ you stared at the brothers “This day…”  
Sam cleared his throat   
“It may not register with you but Dean and I are more than willing to replace a sad day from our past with a happy day celebrating the lives of one of the best people we know.” Sam’s eyes shone and you knew he was being sincere. Dean’s look mirrored his brothers.   
“Well I’d hate for all this great food to go to waste’ You stared with a small smile.   
“That’s the spirit!” Dean bellowed “besides I wouldn’t want this gift we went and got you to go to waste”   
You choked a bit on your drink at that. They got you a gift! You put down your glass in thought. Maybe celebrating wouldn’t be so bad for either of you after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so two things 1) my actual birthday is November 2nd so yeah me im probably a demon!  
> 2) i love Unsolved so if it came off like i didn't i do. its just that Sam and Dean would find it laughable at best


End file.
